According to an art market report announced by the European Fine Art Foundation, the art turnover of world art market was 470 billion euros, 68 trillion won as Korean money, in 2013 and it renewed highest value by an increase of 8 percent compared with the previous year. Thus, the Korean Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism has announced a goal of expanding the domestic art market by 6,300 hundred million won by 2018, which has a bright future in the home and abroad art markets.
A contemporary art is usually related to the art abandoned the past traditions in the spirit of experimentation. The contemporary art, in which the idea plays a key role, is an essential part of the global art market and a new artistic idea is of great value in itself.
An example, in that a different material other than the paints is used in the picture, is disclosed in “picture producing method using grain” (Korean Patent Laying-open No. 10-1989-0007933, Patent Document 1) including a first step of preparing the grains having various colors, defatting the color-unchangeable grains such as glutinous rice and millet etc. by using a degreasing solution, removing the degreasing solution contained in the grains by using an air circulation method, sterilizing all grains, which are defatted and not defatted, in a sterilization liquid for making them in an aseptic, and drying them all; a second step of making a rough sketch of the picture to be produced on a canvas by a design method or a printing method separately from the first step, preparing the canvas, adhering it to a rear backing plate, and then granting the adhesive; and a third step of selecting the grains for meeting the pattern and the color embedded in the canvas by using the grains prepared by the first step to be adhered in all, firstly spraying and scattering preservatives thereto, fully drying it in the shade at ambient temperature to avoid a direct sunlight, secondly conducting a waterproof and a mothproof by applying a varnish or a lacquer etc. to be completely dried, completing the desiring picture, and mounting in the frame.
As illustrated in the Patent Document 1, since the adhesives should be used for fixing the grains of the different material to the canvas and it is necessary to conduct the waterproof and the mothproof etc., there is a problem in that the processes are very complicated.
In addition, “manufacturing method of natural picture materials and picture painting method using the same (Korea Patent registration No. 10-0585627, Patent Document 2) discloses processes for manufacturing the picture materials by powdering and purifying the natural materials such as a soil.
In the Patent Document 2, it powders the natural materials, so that it can utilize only the color components of the natural ingredient itself. However, since its own quality of the material is lost, there is a problem in that it reduces the attractive as a natural art material.
On the other hand, “Manufacturing method of picture, calligraphy, and trademark using jewelry powder” (Korean Patent Laying-open No. 10-2007-0044824, Patent Document 3) discloses a technology of grinding the brilliant jewelry, sticking it on the sketch, and then heat-treating it.
In the Patent Document 3, it can provide the picture of utilizing a characteristic which is reflected by the radiance and the light having the jewelry itself. However, because it utilizes the expensive jewelry, there is a problem in that it lacks popular appeal.
Meanwhile, the salt is a condiment of salty taste in that the main component is sodium chloride (NaCl), is existed in a body fluid, and plays an important role in the maintenance of the osmotic pressure. Accordingly, it is the most important material indispensable to the human and very important material even historically and religiously regardless of all ages and cultures.
Recently, these salts have been used as new art materials of the modern Art painters. However, since there is no method of sticking the salt in its own shape and safely coating it on the water owing to the tricky nature thereof, the range of use is extremely restrictive. Accordingly, since the world famous painters utilizes it as performing arts in that it sprinkles the salts on the floor and it sweeps up the salts on the floor or preserves the picture as only the photograph after the performing arts, there is a problem in that it cannot preserve the salt picture itself.